A tail of love
by canadiantwilight
Summary: Mia is a 24 year old girl who works with an orca and lives with her best friend...will love come for Mia?


**A tail of love**

i wanna thank my helpers Lotus,Carol and Gail and Frannie for their help with the story :) :)

"Corky, what I am going to do? He stole my heart from me!" I said to my orca friend that I work with at Seaworld San Diego. My name is Mia and this is my story..

Chapter 1

My name is Mia i am 24 years old and i work with killer whales at SeaWorld San Diego,California I have been working there for about 2 years it is my dream job.

I lost my dad at 16 to colon cancer and my mom well she ran off after i was born and never heard from her again and i had to get a legal emancipation to live on my own. I grew up with Talia and her family were behind me all the way. Talia and I moved from Seattle to San Diego. My best friend Talia wanted me to go out with her but I am a homebody that likes to read but no Talia wanted to go to a new hot club to go dance. That is where i saw him tall bronze hair and a god sitting at the bar drinking a Miller light with a friend or his brother?.

Talia and I were dancing when Xavier and Alexander Introduces themselves " hi my name is Xavier and Alexander what is yours beautifuls ?". Hi Xavier and Alexander my name is Mia and this is Talia.

"we are going to sit down wanna join us" asked Talia.

Sure said Xavier and Alexander,as the both men were talking to the girls Alexander asked what kind of jobs they had Talia told him she works with the belugas at Sea world and Mia works with the killer whales.. Both Xavier and Alexander were shocked at the girls jobs. Xavier was talking to Mia about the

backlash happening at Sea World and if that stuff was true. " Xavier if that abuse stuff was true do you think I would work there and do you think the animals would allow us to play or touch,feed them?'said Mia

Xavier asked the girl what they would like to drink Mia replied with " a Pepsi for me please and thank you" Talia wanted a strawberry lemonade vodka to drink.

Mia looked at her Iphone it was10:11 pm "Talia I need to go soon i need to go bed i got work in the morning and i got to do the night show" Mia said

Mia's pov

"Mia can you come here for a minute?" dad said.

sure dad what's up? Mia asked her was a **Battalion Chief** for Seattle fire house Central District..Mia remember when i went to the hospital a few week ago to have some tests done? dad said..yes dad what did the doctors say about your tests? Mia asked

well Mia i got some bad news the doctors found cancer in my colon and they want to start treatment right away to see of it curable but we won't know till we tried the chemotherapy and then the next step. Mia was in shock to hear that her dad had cancer..Mia went to all the appointments and sat with him when he had the chemotherapy done. She overheard the doctors telling her dad that the chemo wasn't working and they figured out he may have about 4 months to live. Angleo didn't want to leave his babygirl behind so in his will he put that Mia could go get a emancipation graduated high school early at the age of 15 and started college at 17 to work with 's mom and dad were high school sweethearts but Mel didn't want to stay in one spot plus she wanted a man with money.

When Mel found out she was pregnant with Mia she didn't want the baby at all but Angelo wanted to have a family..When Angelo passed away Mia felt like her whole life was gone she had a close bond with her dad from doing trips and fishing,hanging out at the firehouse with the firecrew but Mia knew her dad didn't want her to lose her dream to work with whales or dolphins. So Mia started college early and graduated with high honors and Seaworld wanted Mia to work for them. Mia is the youngest trainer at Seaworld at the age of 24 and she gets along with all her co-works and favorite orca to work with is 51 year old Corky.. I just got home from work when Talia said " Mia we are going out tonight there is a new club that i would like to go to dance and I don't wanna go by myself please please come with me?''


End file.
